


a good chat noir

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: it's tough hiding your secret identity from your girlfriend -- especially if you know hers already.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 373





	a good chat noir

**Author's Note:**

> partial reveal where adrien knows marinette is ladybug, marinette knows adrien knows, but marinette doesn't know he's chat noir
> 
> i think ive written the word 'know' more times than i ever have since joining the ml fandom

Marinette's laughter was the sweetest sound to sleepy ears.

His fingers, linked with hers, wouldn't release their grip. No matter how much she tried to pin his hands down, he resisted, and shielded himself whenever she bent to giggle right into his neck.

"Please?" she said. "You can't tell me you're ticklish and expect me  _ not _ to be curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm Ladybug!"

Perhaps one day she would tack on something about him being the cat in the relationship. Missed moments like these always skyrocketed Adrien's yearning for his reveal. His heart tightened. 

Marinette's hair fell in her eyes and she paid just enough attention to blow it off her forehead. 

And just like that, the tightness was gone.

It was already midday, and they still hadn't gotten out of bed. They had actually been awake for at least half an hour already, but Adrien wasn't about to take his only free morning for granted — especially not after a sleepover with his girlfriend. She had migrated from the nook in his side to sprawl across him, then fixed herself where she currently was: straddling his hips and wrestling him after he refused her attempts at a tickle fight.

"So unfair," she laughed and pushed at his hands. Despite the tremble in her forearms, Adrien refused to go down. "Why are you so strong? I'm a superhero. I should be stronger than you."

She was — suited up, at least. In his head he cited their arm wrestles, sparring sessions, tug of wars over the last bar of patrol chocolate, all of which she had won time and time again.

One day he'd tease her about this. And she would groan and put her face in her hands and say something about how stupid she was before she found out his identity.

"Well…" He pushed her arms up, and she gasped — Marinette lost her balance and fell flat on his chest. "I  _ am _ a fencer."

"Superhero trumps fencer!"

"Really?"

"Yeah _ — ah!" _

And just like that, Adrien had them flipped. She struggled beneath his weight, but, before she could retaliate, he snatched up the duvet and wrapped her up, arms immobile and plastered against her body.

He rose to his knees and admired his handiwork. Only Marinette's head was visible from the top of the duvet cocoon he had stuffed her in.

Then, he leaned in. He leaned in enough for their noses to touch, and to see the crinkles in her downturned brow.

"How do you know I'm not a superhero?" he asked.

A frustrated breath puffed our of her nose and onto his face. "Because you're mean."

"Right. But you can steal a phone and still get a Miraculous."

"That was one time!"

Adrien snickered.

Under him, Marinette stopped wriggling.

Her brow softened. "I think you'd be a great superhero, though."

"Oh." 

It was a silly comment, yet he blushed like it deserved to be blushed over. He  _ was  _ a great superhero already (not that she knew that), but her gentle smile and fuzzy morning voice and the sheer honesty in her eyes sent his heart on a sprint.

"If you could give me a Miraculous, which would it be?" he asked.

She considered. "Hmm… I think… you'd make a great Mouse holder."

Adrien snorted. "What, like Multimouse?"

"Yeah, like— wait, what?"

His stomach clenched. "Uh— I, uh, you mentioned it to me a while ago. When Mme Mendeleiev was akumatized?"

Marinette's expression tightened as she thought. 

Adrien didn't breathe. 

"Ah!" She smiled at him. "Yeah, I forgot I told you that. Wow, for a second you almost made me think you were Chat Noir."

And she burst out laughing.

Adrien laughed along. He propped himself a little higher above her. "Do you think I'd make a good Chat Noir?"

At that, her laughter died down.

She fixed him with a look — a look so guilty, Adrien was ready to have his heart broken then and there. 

Of course, it shouldn't matter if she said yes. He should be happy if she said yes. But the idea that his lady would tell another guy that he would make a better Chat Noir…

He was being stupid. He knew that. Plagg, tucked into the inside pocket of his nightshirt, poked his chest in agreement. 

Adrien waited. He waited for her to let him down, then waited to reprimand himself for getting worked up over nothing.

She smiled sheepishly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but— well, I'm sure you'd make a great Chat Noir, but… I just… I don't think I could imagine anyone else being him other than, well, him."

Adrien's almost sighed in relief. Plagg poked his palpitating heart.

"You care about him that much?" he said in awe.

Marinette grew frantic. "I-I mean— Adrien, you know I'm in love with  _ you _ . Not him."

"Oh— oh, yeah, oh my God, I'm sorry. Yes, I know, I didn't mean to make you think I was jealous."

"You're not?"

"Of course I'm not!" He bent and kissed her cheek. The duvet got in the way of his lips. "I think it's sweet you care for him so much."

"You do?" She smiled. "He's like… my best friend. You both are my favourite people in the world. I wish you could meet him one day… you'd get along so well. And it'd make me so happy to see you both together."

He wanted to laugh at the irony. He wanted to cry at the sentiment.

"I love you," he said instead of doing either.

"Oh? I love you, too." She lifted her chin to meet for their habitual kiss. When she lay her head back against the pillow, her hair fell back into her eyes. "Why that all of a sudden?"

Adrien shrugged. "I don't know. I just like it when you share your superhero stuff with me. I… I like that you can trust me enough to talk about it."

Her gaze softened. This time, she managed to worm her arm out from under the duvet, and wrapped it around Adrien.

"I trust you so much, Adrien," she whispered, and brought their faces closer together. "I could tell you everything if you just asked."

"R-really?"

She caught his mouth in a sweet, warm kiss. "Really."

He opened his eyes to her pink cheeks and freckled nose.

Adrien took in a deep breath.

"Marinette, I think there's something you should know about Chat Noir."

**Author's Note:**

> this will not have a part 2 but if you want to write one yourself and post it as a remix to this work id be super interested to see your take on it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...is an even better best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858914) by [thatanonwiththeoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc)




End file.
